The invention concerns a liquid container tap for drinks such as a can, a party keg or a drum in particular made from tin plate, aluminum or plastic, consisting essentially of an outer tube and an inner tube disposed within the outer tube in a displaceable and/or rotatable manner and having a grip, the inner tube, in its closed position, being at least partially and preferentially completely or almost completely displaced into the outer tube, the outer tube having an inlet opening which, in the closed position of the tap with the inner tube inserted into the outer tube, is closed by same, the inner tube having a longitudinal channel with an outlet opening and an inlet opening which, in the opened position of the tap with the inner tube pulled out of the outer tube coincides with the inlet opening of the outer tube to free the longitudinal channel.
Beverage cans for beer or beer kegs as well as for other beverages normally have a pre-stamped opening seal. So-called party kegs for beer having a volume between two and ten liters are becoming increasingly prevalent today. A special separate tap must be used to first open and then empty these kegs. It has turned out that this tap, which must be subsequently connected to the party keg or can, is disadvantageous, since a certain amount of dexterity is required to introduce the tap into the can or into the party keg, in particular, when the contents are not to be shaken. A separate tap can also become lost and be missing at an important moment.
Known in the art from French patent manuscript FR 894 079 A is a tap for emptying liquid from a container. The conventional tap consists essentially of an outer tube and an inner tube disposed for longitudinal displacement within the outer tube. A liquid can flow from the inside of a container through the inner tube when the inner tube is sufficiently pulled out of the outer tube to at least partially align an opening in the wall of the inner tube with an opening in the outer tube at which the fluid is located, with an inner tube outlet opening disposed on the other end outside of the container.
When the flow of fluid is to be interrupted, the inner tube is pushed into the outer tube and the opening in the wall of the inner tube is covered by the inner peripheral surface of the outer tube and sealed in a liquid-tight fashion.
A protrusion is mounted to the outer wall of the container and can include a sealing band. Before the conventional tap is opened for the first time, the sealing band is securely connected to both the outer wall of the container as well as to the tap. Before the tap can be opened for the first time, the sealing band must first be destroyed. In the event that the seal band is intact, the user knows that the container is still in its original filled state.